theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Battle
The First Battle is the first episode of BangBall Revolution. Plot A young teenage boy named Yorudan was standing outside his small house. He was standing behind a creek. He sat on a rock. (Yorudan): Life is getting boring. Every story of BangBalls that I've heard was too real to be fake. If the stories are true, which they most likely are, I want to be on the path of BangBalls. I want to be the best BangBall battler ever! A female teen walked by the creek to Yorudan. (Yorudan): Hi Puella. Have you ever heard of BangBalls? (Puella): Yeah. My grandpa has one. Yorudan, I want you to meet my friend Sal van Jo. A younger girl came out from behind Puella. (Puella): Sal, this is Yorudan, my best friend. (Yorudan): Sal, I was about to go on a quest for BangBalls. Wanna come with? (Sal): BangBalls? (Yorudan): Yeah. Special balls with tons of different powers that anyone can battle with. I'll tell you more on the way. (Puella): Hey, hey, hold up. I never agreed on searching for BangBalls. You know how rough things like this can get. And also, there's the universe BangBall. If anyone finds it, we'll all be toast. Literally. The wielder can actually turn us into toast. (Yorudan): A universe BangBall must have grew up far, far away. Like anyone can find it. (Puella): I hope that's true. Well, let's hunt for BangBalls! In an unknown location.... A really tall figure was talking to a figure that was really hard to see. They had been watching Yorudan, Puella, and Sal. (Tall Figure): They're now aware. The tall figure had a man voice. (Unknown Figure): Oh, please. They're just kids. They could never match up to our quality. The unknown figure had a female voice. (Man): They know of the universe BangBall. Thinking about it on their journey could raise their will. (Woman): We know plenty more about the universe BangBall than them. We currently have more BangBalls than them. We have far greater will, and are 50 steps closer to finding the universe BangBall than they are. Face it, we can win against them. (Man): Okay. But I'll be following them, just to make sure. The man grabbed a gun-shaped object and several BangBalls, then he left the location. Theme song! Yorudan, Puella, and Sal were walking in a forest. (Sal): We've been walking for two hours. We should head home and forget all about these BounceBlades. (Yorudan): They're called BangBalls. Knowing the most about them will make us better fighters. (Sal): The name means noth- Hey, what's that? (Yorudan): What? Sal pointed at a large green mushy object. Yorudan and Puella looked at it. It was bouncing all over, and spreading itself out. (Yorudan): It's gotta be a BangBall! Yorudan jumped at it and tried to catch it, but it spread. Several pieces of it bounced off his head. Yorudan stepped on one, then lifted his foot and picked it up. The piece called itself, and more pieces of it formed a rope around Yorudan's arm. Yorudan tried to get it off, but he couldn't. (Yorudan): Pull! Sal and Puella ran to Yorudan and pulled the object. Lots more of the object appeared under the gang, and pulled them up into a large area made of the object. (Yorudan): This is not good. Meanwhile........ The legs of the man were shown walking in a parking lot. He stopped, then sat down, blocking all of the cars from getting out. A man came out of the store and went into his car. He started it and tried to drive away, but couldn't. The man honked a lot. (Driver): Hey you, really tall man, move! The arm of the tall man was shown holding up a yellow plastic gun. (Driver): I'm not falling for that toy of a toy gun. Just move or I'm calling the cops. (Man): This isn't just any gun. The man shot the gun, and a ball came out of it and onto the parking lot. (Man): Strong milk blast! (Driver): Milk blast? Are you a farmer or something? (Man): This should teach you not to insult my ways again. (Driver): I wasn't insulting you, I was asking a polite- The BangBall shot a wave of milk. It surrounded the car and all of the other cars. The cars slid to the street, where several vehicles crashed. (Man): Those newbies better watch their back. Meanwhile........ The gang were in the green location. (Sal): This is mushy. (Puella): What's your point? (Sal): My point is, that we should be able to jump through this with enough velocity. Yorudan started jumping up and down. He jumped higher and higher. (Yorudan): This is fun. I could stay here all day! (Sal): But we couldn't. Yorudan bounced really high, then when he came down, Sal jumped onto his back and they fell through the floor of the green location, and onto the ground. Puella jumped out of the hole. (Yorudan): How are we supposed to capture a BangBall without a BangBall? (Puella): With our own bodies? I don't know. (Yorudan): That's a good idea. Yorudan ran up a tree, then jumped backwards. He grabbed an armful of the green thing and came down with it. (Yorudan): Pretty sure this is moss. Three ropes of moss came down behind the gang, then wrapped them up. The giant moss location turned into a giant cloud, then started flying up into the air. Commercial break. (Sal): What's happening? (Yorudan): The moss is getting angry! The moss cloud flew higher and higher into the air. (Sal): Eventually, we'll be where we can't breathe, then we'll die! (Puella): Moss can't be this strong. Puella struggled, but could not escape the moss. (Sal): But this is BangBall moss. (Yorudan): BangBall moss should be strong. Strong to win several fights. I want this BangBall! Yorudan tried really hard to break free from the moss. (Sal): Strength won't apply here. We need a good plan. Yorudan leaned to the left, then swung to the right, then to the left, then farther to the right, etcetera. Eventually, Yorudan was to Sal. (Yorudan): Get your legs under mine! Sal turned around halfway, then leaned back. Her legs were out in front. Yorudan's legs went on top of hers. Sa; swung back, and also swung Yorudan back. (Puella): Umm, guys? I'm not meaning to be rude or anything, but you're leaving me out. Also, we're about to die, and you guys are just dancing. (Yorudan): We aren't dancing! Be as light as you can! (Puella): Are you telling me to exercise? Sal and Yorudan swung all the way to the left, then the moss cloud started slanting down in Puella's direction. (Puella): We're falling! (Yorudan): That's not my plan. (Sal): I think I'm catching on. Sal and Yorudan swung the cloud upside down, then landed on top of it. (Sal): Puella, try swinging around your end of the moss cloud repeatedly as fast as you can! (Yorudan): Wow, you truly are smart. We could use brains like you in a future BangBall team like us. Puella swung around her end of the moss cloud as fast as she could. She acted like a propellor, and made the cloud go forward. The cloud went faster and faster. (Sal): And now, we get the could in a position where it's checkmated. Puella, lean up! Puella leaned up, tipping the moss cloud down. The moss cloud started flying down. Meanwhile..... The tall man walked to a restaurant. Then he crouched down as much as he could, and walked in. (Man): I'd like all the crazy drinks you've got. The man slapped a bunch of money on the counter. The waiter poured all kinds of drinks in cups and handed them to the man. The man started drinking it. (Man): I don't recall these being the only extreme drinks. (Waiter): I don't advise you drink- (Man): I don't care what you don't advise! Give me it! The man slapped another bill on the counter. The waiter slowly poured a drink that was all kinds of different colors into a tall cup. He took the bill and handed the man the drink. The man raised it to his face. His face was shown. He was only about 40 or 50 years old, and he was wearing a short red and blue hat. The man sniffed the drink, and his eye drifted off to the side. Then he drank it quickly, and his face drooped to the counter. He pulled it up. (Man): Mr. Tall is ready to wipe those guys out. Mr. Tall walked out of the restaurant. Meanwhile..... The moss cloud was taken into a small cave. Yorudan, Puella, and Sal jumped down from the cave and chased the moss cloud into the corner, well, the curve. Yorudan drove his hand into the moss cloud, and pulled out a light green ball. (Puella): Is it a BangBall? A yellow gun-like object magically appeared in Yorudan's hand, and a pattern magically appeared on the moss BangBall. (Yorudan): Definitely. (Puella): I want one! (Yorudan): You'll probably get one later. The moss formed a tornado that knocked the gang into the jungle, where several tigers appeared. (Yorudan): I would use my BangBall, but I doubt they have any! The tigers jumped forward, but then were yanked back by their tails. It was an older boy. He swung the tigers around, then threw them. (Sal): He's strong. (Boy): You can use BangBalls for anything, not just battling. I'm Jerry Goldman, and I have the lion BangBall and the trident BangBall. You also don't want to get on my bad side. (Puella): Excuse me, you have two BangBalls and I don't have any. Wanna give me one of yours? (Jerry): Haven't you heard my previous sentence? (Puella): Sorry. (Jerry): Listen up, I'm joining your puny team whether you like it or not. I ran away from home and joined the BangBall life to get some adventure in my life, and being on my own won't cut it. (Yorudan): We could always use some brawn on the team. Come on, let's hunt for more BangBalls. (Puella): Yeah, I need one. They kept on walking. They walked for a while. (Sal): Where are we going anyways? (Yorudan): There's gotta be a BangBall eventually. Eventually, they left the forest and walked near a hospital. A tree near the hospital had a white ball in it. (Yorudan): Another BangBall! (Puella): And it will be mine. (Jerry): I'll get it. Jerry held up a red gun, and shot a purple and yellow BangBall out of it. (Jerry): Trident BangBall, throw a trident at the BangBall! The BangBall shot a trident at the tree. The BangBall jumped up and dodged the trident. (Jerry): Fire more tridents! The trident BangBall shot more tridents. (Jerry): Fire until you hit it! Don't stop or rest! The BangBall avoided tridents by jumping up or down to another branch. Some tridents hit it, though. Meanwhile..... Mr. Tall was halfway up a mountain. (Mr. Tall): Time to train. Eventually, the newbies will be squashed! Mr. Tall held up his gun and shot a BangBall out of it. (MT): Boost yourself with milk! Mr. Tall's BangBall shot milk behind it, and rose up in the air. It flew around the mountain twice. (MT): Fly as high as you can! The BangBall shot milk down, and rose up. It later came back down, and Mr. Tall caught it. (MT): Let's practice your returns. Mr. Tall swung his arm around and threw the BangBall as hard as he could. The BangBall swirled in the air, and came back to Mr. Tall's hand. (MT): Destroy those rocks! Mr. Tall pointed to some rocks. His BangBall jumped down and rammed hard into the rocks, destroying them. (MT): Shoot them into the air! The BangBall made a long milk swirl that carried the rest of the rocks into the air. (MT): BATTLE THEM! The BangBall shot milk down, then shot milk all around. The mountain got flooded with milk. A boulder slid down the mountain. Mr. Tall sat down on it and rode down the mountain. His BangBall followed him. Meanwhile..... The trident BangBall shot more tridents at the BangBall, and knocked it down. Puella jumped to it and gripped it in her hand. It glowed, then got a black dot on it with red squiggly lines. (Puella): It looks like an eye. It must be good at dodging attacks. (Yorudan): Now Sal is the only one without a BangBall. (Sal): I'm kind of tired of BangBall hunting for the day. I'll just get one another time. Yorudan looked around, then pointed to a mountain. (Yorudan): That mountain has lots of houses around it. Surely, there will be someone to battle there. They headed to the mountain. A boy Sal's age was stuck on it. (Yorudan): HEY! YOU HAVE ANY BANGBALLS? (Boy): BANGBALLS? (Jerry): Let's use our BangBalls to get him down. You shrimp need more experience. Yorudan, Puella, and Jerry shot their BangBalls onto the mountain. (Boy): WHAT ARE THOSE? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!? (Yorudan): NO! WE'LL RESCUE YOU WITH THEM! BangBall, make a moss slide! The moss BangBall shot moss from the boy to the bottom of the mountain. The boy slowly got on it. He slipped and fell onto a ledge. (Jerry): Lion BangBall, jump to the boy! The lion BangBall got lion legs and jumped to the ledge. The boy screamed. (Jerry): Bring him down! The BangBall got lion arms and picked up the boy. He jumped down from ledge to ledge, but he slipped on the moss slide. The lion BangBall fell on a ledge, while the boy was flying all over. (Puella): BangBall, don't let him leave your sight! The eye BangBall rolled after the boy. (Jerry): Trident BangBall, follow the eye BangBall! The trident BangBall followed the eye BangBall. The boy landed on a falling ledge on the other side. The trident BangBall shot two tridents at the boy, and they got stuck in the mountain. (Boy): AAAAAHHH! Wait, I have an idea. The boy grabbed the tridents and used them to climb to the top of the mountain. (Yorudan): Extend the moss slide! The moss BangBall shot moss at the moss slide and made it reach the mountain peak. The trident BangBall and the eye BangBall arrived. (Puella): Eye, make sure he won't slip! The boy jumped onto the moss slide and slid down. The eye BangBall jumped on his leg and kept turning the boy to where he couldn't slip. (Boy): This is getting awkward. There was a large moss bump. The eye BangBall slid the boy off the moss slide, and he violently started rolling down. The eye BangBall landed on a ledge, but he slipped. The lion BangBall jumped to the ledge the grabbed the eye BangBall, but they both fell off. (Yorudan): Jerry, let's make some trident boards! Moss BangBall, shoot moss! (Jerry): Trident BangBall, combine your powers with the moss BangBall! They shot their projectiles and made two mossy tridents. The lion BangBall and eye BangBall landed on one and slid down. The boy landed on the other one and slid down. The trident BangBall and the moss BangBall returned to Yorudan and Jerry, while the boy, the lion BangBall, and the eye BangBall were approaching a big ledge. The BangBalls slid next to the boy, and the lion grabbed the boy's trident. (Boy): AAAH! The boy fell onto the other trident. The lion BangBall swung the trident and smashed the ledge. The boy and the BangBalls slid down the mountain. The BangBalls returned to their owners. (Boy): That was awesome! But I'm still confused. I'm Shag Kilton. Mr. Tall ran to the gang. (Mr. Tall): I've finally found you, and now I will crush you! BangBall battle me NOW. (Yorudan): Finally, someone to battle. (Mr. Tall): Meet me at the BangBall stadium right now. Mr. Tall handed the gang a map, then ran there. (Shag): Huh? (Yorudan): I'll explain on the way there. Later..... The gang walked into the stadium. There was a large audience, and Mr. Tall was on one side. (Announcer): The other battlers have finally arrived! The audience cheered. The gang walked to the other side. (Jerry): I still don't understand why we're battling here and not on the mountain. (Mr. Tall): The more people who see you get crushed, the less confident you'll become. (Yorudan): So who will battle him? Sal and Shag obviously can't. (Puella): I really don't want to. What about Jerry? He's the most experienced here. (Jerry): I am, but you shrimp need to get in shape. (Yorudan): I guess that leaves me. Yorudan faced Mr. Tall. (Mr. Tall): You're toast! (Yorudan): Toast? YOU FOUND THE UNIVERSE BANGBALL?! (Mr. Tall): .....No. But you never will. (Announcer): Battlers, prepare your BangBalls. Yorudan and Mr. Tall held up their guns. (Announcer): 3, 2, 1! They launched their BangBalls. Commercial break. The BangBalls landed in the arena, which was a small skateboard park. (Mr. Tall): My BangBall is the coconut BangBall! (Yorudan): Mine is moss. Shoot moss at him! The moss BangBall fired moss at the coconut BangBall. (MT): Dodge it, then go! Coconut dodged the moss, then rammed into Moss, knocking him back. (Yorudan): Moss whip! Moss made a moss whip and whipped Coconut back. (MT): Milk whip! Coconut made a milk whip and whipped Moss back. They whipped each other for a while. (Yorudan): Counter it with spinning moss! Moss made a large moss column in front of him, then made it spin. The milk whip hit the column, and the column spun, wrapping Coconut and the whip around it. (Yorudan): Fire it back! Moss made the column go back, then it broke. (MT): Coconut balls! Coconut shot coconuts at Moss, but he dodged them. (Yorudan): Make some sort of moss trap! Moss made a cone of moss around Coconut. (MT): Break through it, then ram into him hard! Coconut broke through the cone, then rammed into Moss hard. Coconut went to Yorudan's side, and got 6 health points back. (Yorudan): What just happened? (MT): When you go to the opposing side, you get 6 health points. (Yorudan): The moss BangBall needs that! Go to the tall man's side, moss BangBall! (MT): It's Mr. Tall! Moss started rolling to the other side. (MT): Don't let him get to my side! Coconut rolled fast to MT's side, then shot milk bullets. Moss dodged them. Coconut made milk logs. Moss rolled to the side and up a ramp. He flew over the logs and landed down on Coconut. (MT): Your BangBall is only level 1, so it can't damage mine that much! Moss rolled to MT's side, and got 6 health points back. (MT): No! Coconut BangBall, use all power! Hit him hard! Make all kinds of milk weapons! Coconut made a milk gun and threw milk bombs while ramming into Moss hard. (Yorudan): Moss BangBall, get away from the attacks! Moss rolled up a ramp onto a platform. Coconut shot milk down and flew onto the platform. Moss made a moss arch to another platform. He rolled to it, then took the arch down. Coconut shot milk bullets that hurt Moss badly. (Yorudan): Moss, forget dodging! Go back to Mr. Tall's side! Moss rolled down a ramp and to MT's side. Nothing happened. (Yorudan): You can only use it once? (MT): Nope, and I'm not telling you anything else. Coconut jumped to Moss and threw some milk bombs, knocking him back to Yorudan's side. (Sal): Umm, Yorudan? I'm reading the battle stats, and your BangBall only has 4 health points left! (MT): If you only had one health point left, you could switch BangBalls. But you only have one. Yorudan inspected the battle stat screen, and something said THE MOSS BANGBALL CAN NOW GO BACK FOR 6 MORE HEALTH POINTS. (Yorudan): BangBalls have to go back to their side, then to the opponent's! BANGBALL OF MOSS, ROLL BACK! Moss rolled to MT's side as fast as he could, and got 6 more health points. (MT): Whatever. You're still toast! And no, I don't have the universe BangBall. And you still never will! (Yorudan): You might wanna rethink that. (MT): Rethink what? (Yorudan): Heavily arming your BangBall. It takes HP away, and the other side of the armor is technically a bomb. (MT): Why are you saying that? (Yorudan): MOSS BANGBALL, LARGE MOSS WAVE! Moss focused, and 8 health points went away. He made a large moss wave on Coconut. His armor went crazy, then exploded, killing him. (MT): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yorudan): I'm figuring this out! MT ran away. Later..... Yorudan was talking to his parents. (Yorudan): And then I made a large moss wave. His armor backfired and killed him! (Dad): Don't get ''too ''involved in BangBalls. There's still school, homework, and other things. (Yorudan): Don't worry dad, I won't. I'll control everything that comes my way. Meanwhile....... Mr. Tall walked back to the location. (Woman): I saw everything. They are a lot closer to finding it. They'll soon be heavily armed with BangBalls, enough to defeat a houseload of people. (Mr. Tall): There should be other villains out there. We can team up with them, create a force strong enough to beat them. Crush them. We'll find a way. THE END Category:Episodes Category:EPICNESS Category:BangBall Revolution